This invention relates generally to processing error information, and more particularly to saving, extracting, and compiling error information in a computer system.
Microprocessor systems often capture error information in fault isolation registers and trap registers. Using software code specifically tailored to find specific errors in the registers allows operators to compile and analyze errors.
It would be desirable that a system and method allow operators to easily retrieve and compile errors for processing.